List of Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified by the following patents which were developed in a search:
______________________________________ Hainsworth 2,798,855 July 9, 1957 Hainsworth 2,798,856 July 9, 1957 Crone 3,078,182 Feb. 19, 1963 Carumpalos 3,288,718 Nov. 29, 1966 Edenbaum 3,360,337 Dec. 26, 1967 Bhiwandker 3,523,011 Aug. 4, 1970 Silva 3,667,916 June 6, 1972 Emigh 3,684,737 Aug. 15, 1972 Verses 3,704,096 Nov. 28, 1972 Chapman 3,862,824 Jan. 28, 1975 Banczak 4,021,252 May 3, 1977 Wachtel 4,024,096 May 17, 1977 Parkinson 4,045,397 Aug. 30, 1977 Hwang 4,070,322 Jan. 24, 1978 ______________________________________